Mini FF: Chibi Jongno
by CoolieKazu124
Summary: setelah Jonghyun diputuskan oleh sang namja cantik, Kibum, bagaimana kah kisah Jonghyun selanjutnya? Sequel dari mini ff chibi onkey. Keep review


Cast: Kim Jonghyun

Cho Jino

Choi Minho

Ff ini sequel dari mini ff chibi onkey sebelumnya. Dan karena ini chibi edition, ngomongnya jadi pada cadel~ ^^

summary: setelah Jonghyun diputuskan oleh sang namja cantik, Kibum, bagaimana kah kisah Jonghyun selanjutnya? Let's check it out!

* * *

><p>-Author POV-<p>

["aish, dasal pleman! Kita putus! LO. GUE. END!"]

"Hhhh~" Jonghyun hanya mendengus pelan setelah mengingat kejadian kemarin siang. Kibum tercintanya telah memutuskannya dan pergi dengan seorang namja tampan berpipi chubby yang bernama Jinki. *baca mini ff Chibi Onkey*.

"sabal [sabar] hyung, mungkin dia bukan jodohmu" kata seorang namja tampan lain yang bernama Choi Minho menenangkan hyungnya itu.

"hhh~ ne minho-ah" Jonghyun mendengus lagi dan menghapus air mata yang sempat keluar dari matanya. Wajar saja kan kalau dia menangis. Bagaimanapun juga dia itu masih anak kecil.

A-yo, himi deul ddaen~  
>Doong tah dak rhythmae gidaereo, oh~<br>Neol hyanghan noraero, oh~  
>Modu a-yo, modu a-yo~<p>

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Minho berbunyi *buset dah kecil-kecil udah punya hape= ="*. Dengan segera minho merogoh saku seragamnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Di lihatnya apa yang ada di layar ponselnya dan tiba-tiba matanya membulat saking terkejutnya.

"eh, h-hyung, mianhae. Bo-boleh aku tinggal tidak? aku mau beltemu dengan ceceolang hali ini [aku mau bertemu dengan seseorang hari ini]" kata minho ragu-ragu takut hyungnya ini tiba-tiba menghajarnya.

"eung, ne. cilahkan kau pelgi [silahkan kau pergi]. Hati-hati jangan campai telcecat ne? [hati-hati jangan sampai tersesat ne?]. Hwaiting.." jawab jonghyun nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"oke hyung. Ittabwayo~" kata Minho sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah hyungnya itu.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, di sebuah pohon besar yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dengan posisi Jonghyun, seorang namja cantik nan imut sedang memperhatikan Jonghyun sedari tadi.

"neomu kyeopta~ cepelti biacanya [seperti biasanya]. Apa makin tampan ya? Hihihi~" gumam namja cantik itu terkekeh pelan sambil merogoh sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Cho Jino, nama sang namja cantik itu tersenyum lebar setelah menemukan benda yang dicarinya di dalam tas. "nah ketemu!" katanya gembira sambil mengambil sebuah kamera digital miliknya dan mulai memotret objek yang selalu disukainya. Kim Jonghyun tentunya.

Cklek~ cklek!

Jino mulai memotret Jonghyun yang tadi ditinggal sendiri oleh minho. Setelah puas mengambil beberapa foto, diapun mulai melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Tampan, selalu tampan~" katanya lagi sambil memandangi gambar jonghyun yang ada di layar kamera digitalnya sambil menciuminya.

"Hei, apa yang cedang [sedang] kau lakukan dicitu [disitu]?" kata Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya.

"a-a-ani. Tidak apa-apa Jonghyun-cci" kata Jino gugup dan langsung menyembunyikan kamera digitalnya.

"Eh? Dalimana [darimana] kau tahu namaku? Apa kita caling [saling] mengenal?" tanya Jonghyun heran. Darimana namja di depannya ini tahu namanya? Padahal mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain.

"eum, a-anu, teman-temanku yang membeli [memberi] tahu padaku" jawabnya masih gugup seperti tadi.

"Kenapa tadi kau menciumi kamelamu [kamera] mu cendili [sendiri]?" tanya Jonghyun lagi.

"aniyo jonghyun-cci. Bukan urusanmu" jawab Jino sambil memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan mematikan Jonghyun. 'bisa mati aku kalau ketahuan' gumam Jino dalam hati.

Setelah perbincangan singkat itu, mereka terdiam. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berbicara lagi.

"eum, mi-mi-mianhae Jonghyun-cci, aku halus pulang kelumah cekalang [aku harus pulang kerumah sekarang]" kata Jino akhirnya angkat bicara sambil terburu-buru meninggalkan Jonghyun.

"eh, tunggu!" kata Jonghyun.

Grep~

"a-a-ada apa la-lagi, Jonghyun-cci?" tanya Jino makin gugup ketika tiba-tiba tangannya di pegang oleh Jonghyun dan ditarik ke pelukan Jonghyun. *O.O melongo liat sinetron jadi-jadian*

"Jino paboya.." kata Jonghyun dingin.

"M-mwo? A-apa makcudmu [maksudmu]? Da-dalimana [darimana] kau tahu namaku?" jawab Jino gugup sekaligus bingung.

"kau, kau Jino kan?" tanya Jonghyun memastikan.

"eum, n-ne.." jawab Jino gugup.

"kau ingat ini?" kata Jonghyun sambil mengambil lollipop dari sakunya.

"i-i-itu.."

"ini punyamu kan? Kau sengaja menyimpannya di lokerku setiap hari kan?" Tanya Jonghyun sambil mendekat kearah Jino. Otomatis Jino pun menjauh.

Tep~

'sial, aku telpelangkap [terperangkap]' runtuk Jino dalam hati karena terhimpit antara Jonghyun dan pohon besar.

"Salanghae~ [saranghae]" kata Jonghyun tepat di telinga Jino yang membuat namja cantik itu kegelian sekaligus shock.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Jino.

"Jino-ah, gwechana, eum?" kata Jonghyun sambil menjauh dari Jino sedikit.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." tiba-tiba Jino menangis saat Jonghyun menjauh.

"Jino-ah, gwechana? A-apa aku menyakitimu?" kata Jonghyun lembut, takut namja cantik yang ada di depannya ini menangis lebih keras.

"mianhae, kalau aku menyakitimu, Jino-ah" kata Jonghyun sambil menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari mata indah Jino.

Grep~

"i-ini.." kata Jonghyun terkejut saat Jino menarik tangannya dan menempelkannya di dada Jino. Terasa detakan jantung Jino yang berdetak sangat cepat.

"na-nado salanghae, Jonghyun-cci" kata Jino akhirnya sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat Jonghyun terpana melihat senyum manisnya.

"jangan menangis lagi ne? aku tak mau melihat kau menangis lagi" kata Jonghyun sambil mencium kedua mata Jino. Lalu turun ke hidungnya, dan ke bibirnya.

"Saranghae, my plincess [princess]" kata Jonghyun yang membuat pipi Jino merona merah.

* * *

><p>Astaga, ini ff apa-apaan? Maksa banget-_- Keep review ya!<p>

Mian review ff onkey gak bisa dibales satu - satu. Kilat banget ini onlinenya. Ciao^^


End file.
